OS personnalisés, z'êtes branchés ?
by Susan Smith
Summary: Une série de petits OS sur commande : il vous suffit de lire la première page, laisser un commentaire en remplissant le formulaire de cette première page, et vous aurez votre propre romance à Poudlard ! Que vous soyez garçon ou fille, peut importe, que vous aimiez garçon ou fille, peu importe, le tout c'est que je fasse en sorte que votre histoire vous plaise ! A vous de jouer ! ;)
1. Formulaire !

Bonjour bonjour !

Voilà, je voudrais expérimenter un type de fanfictions que j'ai découvert sur Quotev ( story/1596013/Short-Hogwarts-Love-Stories-Taking-i n-Requests/) !

Le principe est très simple : par commentaire, vous m'envoyez votre description en suivant le formulaire ci-dessous, et vous aurez votre petit One-Shot rien qu'à vous avec la personne de votre choix ! (J'accepte toutes les propositions de couple ;D). J'essairai de ne pas avoir de trop grand délais, mais ça dépendra du nombre de gens, et surtout de mon temps libre (comme je suis en internat, c'est pas facile facile.) Bref, voilà les éléments que vous devez me fournir !

- Prénom (le vôtre, ou de fiction, comme vous voulez) et Nom*

- Âge (cela determinera votre année à Poudlard)

- Apparence physique (Comme pour le prénom, vrai ou faux, peu importe ! PS : tout le monde n'est pas parfait !)

- Caractère/personnalité

- Meilleurs amis/Amis

- "Ennemis"

- Maison de Poudlard (si besoin est, ou si vous préférez, école de sorcellerie, genre Beauxbâtons ;D)

- Vos réactions face à votre _crush _(J'arrive pas du tout à traduire ce mot en français, bref en gros la personne avec qui vous aimeriez qu'il se passe quelque chose)

- ET... Cette personne, justement, qui est-elle ? (Cette question est NECESSAIRE)

Voili voilou, donc à vous de me lancer la balle, en espérant que cela vous plaira ! :3

*facultatif


	2. Drago Malefoy - Un, deux, toi et moi

Drago Malefoy – Un, deux, toi et moi

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la bataille finale de Poudlard. Un an que le monde des sorciers essayait tant bien que mal de se reconstruire, malgré les lourdes pertes que chaque famille avait subies. Un an qu'Harry Potter avait triomphé de Voldemort. Un an jour pour jour, et aujourd'hui est jour de fête.

- Sabrina ! appelle une voix enjouée derrière moi.

Je me retourne et souris à Seamus qui court vers moi. Il m'ouvre grand ses bras pour un câlin de retrouvailles.

- Seamus ! Comment va donc le plus canon des irlandais ? je lui lance avec un clin d'œil.

- Plutôt bien, répond-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je vais chez Dean pour célébrer notre victoire, tu euh… ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ?

Il me regarde d'un air anxieux et implorant.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette invitation soudaine ? Serais-tu en manque de cavalière ?

Seamus lève les yeux au ciel.

- Comment veux-tu que le plus canon des irlandais n'aie pas de cavalière ? C'est juste que… Hum… Il y aura Lavande.

- Et ? Tu veux l'impressionner ?

J'étouffe un petit rire, et Seamus fait la moue.

- C'est pas ça, enfin si un peu, mais non… Raaah, je veux juste la rendre jalouse, et comme je ne peux demander ce service qu'à toi…

- Sous-entendrais-tu que je ne suis bonne qu'à faire des façades de passage ?

- Non, non ! Ah, nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard… Tu ne peux vraiment pas venir ? Je me sentirais un peu soutenu…

- Soutenu ? Tu as peur d'elle, sérieusement ? M'a-t-elle rattrapée en niveau d'intimidation ?

- Ce que tu peux être casse-pied, soupire-t-il. Bon voilà, je voulais me déclarer ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire ?

- Seamus… As-tu conscience que tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne ? Je suis une vraie handicapée en amour, moi, je te rappelle que mon record est… aux dernières nouvelles une journée.

- Sérieusement ? répond-t-il amusé. Pourtant une fille comme toi, tu as bien dû avoir des tas de prétendants… A moins que tous ne se soient rendu compte qu'il fallait être maso pour sortir avec toi !

- Finnigan, ferme-là. Ou Lavande apprendra beaucoup de choses croustillantes à ton sujet…

Tout de suite, il se calme et redevient sérieux. Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres (je me sens puissante, c'est dingue).

- Bon… Donc j'irai seul, c'est ça ? Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

- J'aimerai bien, mais ce soir j'ai prévu de passer la soirée chez Blaise.

Seamus fait la grimace.

- Tu parles toujours à ce Serpentard ?

Ce qui me vaut un énorme soupir consterné.

- Tu ne veux pas grandir un peu ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes - enfin, étions – à Gryffondor qu'on ne peut pas s'entendre avec des Serpentards ! Blaise est mon meilleur ami au même titre que toi, que cela te plaise ou non.

- Tu parles, il rêve juste de t'emmener dans son lit, marmonne Seamus.

- Mais qui ne rêve pas de le faire ? je lui lance avec un clin d'œil.

- Eh, grossis pas trop des chevilles, ça dévierait les regards de ta poitrine…

Je lui lance une pichenette sur le nez, et nous partons dans un grand rire. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue dans la salle commune où nous nous chamaillions souvent... Mais ce moment nostalgique est bientôt coupé :

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si je ne vais pas me préparer maintenant, je serai en retard... On se revoit plus tard ?

- Evidemment !

- Et qui sait, peut-être que tu auras une aventure de plus d'une journée ! Du moment que ce n'est pas avec Blaise...

- Non, mais sérieusement... Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ou Lavande te prendra pour un Chartier...

Il me tire la langue (ce type est d'une maturité exemplaire, mais c'est pour ça que c'est mon ami), et part en courant et en agitant la main. Le sourire aux lèvres, je reprends mon chemin. Moi avec Blaise... La bonne blague ! Certes, il est plutôt pas mal, mais Blaise, quoi... C'est juste mon ami, et ce n'est rien par rapport à... _Drago Malefoy ?_

...Ah, génial, ma petite voix. Elle va encore réussir à me pourrir une soirée, celle-là. C'est pas comme si j'y allais avec l'espoir de rencontrer... _Drago Malefoy ?_ … QUELQU'UN ! Bien entendu, Blaise a des amis intéressants, je ne dis pas le contraire, comme... _Drago Malefoy ?_ … comme THEODORE, par exemple. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aimerais Malefoy ? C'est un Mangemort, comme son père. Comme mon père. Et à cause d'eux, je n'ai plus de famille. Comme nombreux de mes amis. Comment pourrai-je aimer Malefoy ? Bref, pensons à autre chose. Ah, il y aura Pansy chez Blaise ! Au moins quelqu'un à qui parler... Quand je pense que j'ai failli passer à côté d'une amie pareille à cause de cette stupide haine Gryffondor/Serpentard... Comme j'aurais pu passer à côté de... _Drago Malefoy ?_ … de BLAISE, de THEODORE,... Hum. Tout ça grâce aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde... Une vague de nostalgie me prend quand je me rappelle Pansy, accroupie dans les toilettes, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps devant une Mimi qui ne faisait rien pour la consoler en lui proposant de se suicider et rester avec dans les toilettes pour l'éternité... Tout ça parce que les filles de Serpentard la surnommaient Bull-dog...

Mes réflexions et tribulations m'ammènent à une petite place tranquille. Quelle est l'adresse, déjà... Ah, oui, 21 place Druammirg (ce nom est assez étrange... Gallois?). A peine ai-je visualisé cette adresse que les deux maisons qui me font face s'écartent pour laisser place à une maison immense, qui paraît... animée. Mon sourire s'élargit. Sérieusement, une maison cachée ? Sa vision des Moldus a quand même un peu changé, appremment... Tant mieux, tant mieux... Je grimpe les marches du perron à la va-vite, et c'est un elfe de maison habillé d'un nœud papillon et d'une culotte courte de jockey qui m'ouvre.

- Bonjour Miss Allen, Miss est attendue dans le grand salon, Miss !

- Merci beaucoup, Leeky, je réponds gentiment. Sais-tu où se trouve Miss Parkinson ?

- C'est un plaisir, Miss Allen ! Miss Parkinson est déjà au grand salon, Miss !

- Merci encore ! Bonne soirée Leeky !

- Bonne soirée, Miss, c'est un honneur !

Le sourire aux lèvres, je m'avance dans la maison. Le grand salon n'est pas très difficile à repérer... On pourrait croire que Blaise a donné une réception digne de ce personnage de roman moldu, Gatsby ! Je me faufile entre les gens, et ne prête pas attention à de nombreux regards que je sens se poser sur moi. Où pourrait-être Pansy ? Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de l'apercevoir, mais retombe sur mes talons. Mon regard a été attiré par... _Drago Malefoy ?_ … DES CHEVEUX BLONDS. On respire, ça pourrait ne pas être lui. Mais si seulement c'était lui... Je secoue la tête en essayant de chasser mes idées.

- Sabrina ! Eh, Sab' !

Je me retourne (encore?!) sur Pansy qui me saute dans les bras.

- Sab', enfin ! Depuis le temps que je te cherche !

Encore un peu secouée par mes pensées contradictoires, je me force à lui sourire.

- Tu me cherches ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?

(C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression d me répéter... Mais que m'arrive-t-il, ce soir?!)

- J'ai, euh, un... conseil à te demander.

… ENCORE ?

- Eh bien, euh, vas-y, je t'écoute !

- Voilà, je, euh... Blaise me plaît. Vraiment. Beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Et, euh...

Blaise ? Alors, elle n'aime pas... _Drago Malefoy ? _J'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus légère, mais il n'y a pas de raison...

- Alors vas-y ! Fonce, ne laisse pas passer ta chance ! Puisque tu l'aimes, tu dois le lui dire, sinon il ne le saura jamais, et tu seras passée à côté de quelque chose ! Et en plus, il y a de fortes chances pour que ça se passe bien ! Cours, vole, ou vous aller rester comme deux potiches, sans jamais rien oser !

- Oh, Sabrina... Si tu pouvais savoir combien je t'adore... Merci, merci !

Et elle s'en va en sautillant à moitié, me plantant là, comme un crottin d'Ethonan. Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir ? Surtout à me demander ça à moi ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais douée pour ce genre de discours sur l'amour...

Une coulée froide me descend le long de l'échine. Je connais cette voix. C'est... _Drago Malefoy ?_ Une panique soudaine m'envahit, mais j'essaie de la réprimer. Non mais, je ne suis pas une Gryffondor pour rien, et pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur de Drago, euh, de Malefoy ?

- Au moins un talent que tu me reconnais, Malefoy...

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le seul...

Nouvelle coulée froide. Cette soirée s'annonce plus ardue que prévu...

- Et d'ailleurs, je trouvais que tes dires s'appliquaient plutôt bien à une certaine personne.

Ses cheveux, son visage, ses yeux, sa bouche, sa voix...

- Ah oui ? Et... Je pourrai savoir qui ?

Rah, pourquoi est-ce que ma voix part en vrille ? Il sourit, de son éternel air je-m-en-foutiste, avec... une pointe de mélancolie en plus. Ce qui le rend encore plus craquant...

- Un imbécile, un lâche, un pathétique, un pitoyable.

- Ca a vraiment l'air d'un pauvre type, je lance sans me démonter.

Pourtant je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir la suite. Il me renvoie un petit sourire désabusé.

- Tu ne pourrais pas mieux dire. Tu danses ?

Et avant que je puisse répondre, il me prend la main et m'entraîne au milieu des quelques danseurs. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite, et je me sens devenir rouge. Enfin, j'imagine que je rougis, je ne sais pas, moi, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avant ! Il pose sa main sur ma hanche, et je réprime un frisson avec difficulté. J'essaie de me concentrer sur la musique, _Take this Waltz_, je crois, on se concentre, on se concentre... Un, deux, trois, un deux, trois... Un, deux, Drago et moi... Par le caleçon de Merlin, je deviens vraiment dingue. Je risque un regard vers mon cavalier improvisé, qui lui ne se gène pas pour me dévisager. Malgré ma pressante envie de détourner la tête, je soutiens son regard gris. Ses yeux...

Le désaventage, quand on ne veut pas lâcher le morceau, c'est qu'on essaie de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Alors c'est un vrai affrontement du regard qui commence au milieu de la piste de danse. Je ne lâcherai pas, et lui non plus. J'ai de plus en plus chaud. Je fonds dans ses yeux... Hum, reprenons-nous. Il danse vraiment très bien, cela dit. J'aimerais bien me lover dans ses bras... Je deviens officiellement folle. Et son visage... Il se rapproche... J'ai même des hallucinations... Ses lèvres...

Soudain le dernier accord retentit, et ses lèvres ne sont plus une hallucination. Elles sont réelles, sur ma bouche, et...

Je ferme doucement les yeux. C'est si agréable... Je pourrai rester des heures accrochée à son cou, s'il ne décidait d'y mettre un terme.

- Eh bien, on dirait que j'ai encore choisi la facilité... murmure-t-il.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, espèce de trouillard de Serpentard.

- C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il me répond :

- J'aurais besoin d'un conseil. Tu crois que je devrai foncer, ne pas laisser passer ma chance ? Puisque je l'aime, je devrai le lui dire, non, sinon elle ne le saura jamais, et il y a peut-être des chances pour que ce soit réciproque...

- Jamais de la vie, je réponds du tac-au-tac, avant de lui décocher un énorme sourire et de joindre nos lèvres.

Et dans ma tête, une explosion se créée, au rythme de _I'm Your Man..._

_Un, deux, Drago et moi..._


	3. Severus Snape - It's for ever us

Beaucoup de personnes ont des problèmes. Plus ou moins sérieux. Par exemple, certains sont complètement stupides et n'ont aucun amour-propre, ce qui n'est heureusement pas mon cas. Même si le fait d'être timide et renfermée est une espèce de problème en soi, ce n'est certainement pas le plus gros que j'aie. S'il n'y avait que ça... Voilà, mon problème à moi (accrochez-vous bien), est que je suis amoureuse d'un professeur. Et pas n'importe lequel, il s'agit de...

- Snape ! S'exclame Draco, d'un ton coléreux.

Je sursaute à ce nom et chasse mon tourbillon de pensées au loin.

- Quoi, Snape ? Je demande, la voix un peu tremblotante sur le nom de notre professeur.

- Mais c'est dingue, je pensais que la faculté de ne pas m'écouter -ou plutôt m'écouter sans comprendre- était limitée à Crabbe et Goyle !

Draco me regarde d'un air exaspéré et navré, et je lui renvoie un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Bref, je disais que Snape n'arrête pas de me filer, de s'intéresser à ce que je fais... Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol.

_Si tu pouvais savoir ce que je donnerai pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi..._

- Et tu as une idée de pourquoi il agit comme ça ?

Subitement, Draco prend un air un peu apeuré, ou coupable, et je le vois serrer le bout de la manche gauche, comme s'il voulait y engloutir son bras.

- Non, je ne... sais pas du tout pourquoi.

Il reprend soudain contenance :

- C'est justement ça qui m'énerve ! Et donc tu voudrais pas faire quelque chose pour moi ? S'il te plaît ?

- Ok, ce que tu veux, tant que c'est possible...

- C'est pas grand-chose, promis ! C'est...

Pas besoin de s'appeler Trelawney pour savoir que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, mais connaissant Draco, je ne fais aucun commentaire : à part l'énerver, ça ne changerait rien aux choses... En six ans, j'ai compris comment il fonctionnait, et sa fierté ne lui fera avouer ses émotions et problèmes à personne. Tout comme moi. Mais là, ça commence à peser véritablement. Enfin, la première étape est passée, ça fait quelques jours que j'ai réussi à admettre que...

- ... tu l'aimes, ou une autre connerie dans le genre !

- PARDON ?!

Il m'a littéralement sortie de mes pensées, là, ou il a même sorti mes pensées de ma tête !

- Je disais que tu pourrais aller lui parler ce soir, en disant je sais pas moi, que tu as un devoir que tu n'arrives pas à faire, n'importe quoi, du moment que tu le retiens !

Les yeux toujours grand comme des soucoupes, j'acquiesce et me réinstalle confortablement dans mon fauteuil. Il me fixe et explose de rire.

- Tu verrais ta tête ! La dernière option était une blague, espèce de trollette ! Qui irait déclarer sa flamme à Snape ?

Mes joues sont en feu, et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être glacée à l'intérieur. _Ben__, moi, par exemple..._ Hahaha...

- Enfin merci d'avoir accepté, c'est vraiment cool ! Si tu le retiens entre sept et huit heures et demie, ce serait vraiment nickel !

Et il va rejoindre Blaise un peu plus loin. Je suis restée bloquée, et une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Les mots peuvent être tellement horribles... Je me lève soudainement, et sors de la salle commune la tête haute, les larmes et mon envie de courir refoulées, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le petit saule au bord du lac. Il n'y a personne dans ce coin-là, et tant mieux. Une larme commence à perler sur ma joue, et j'essaie de maîtriser mes sanglots, quand une main amicale se pose sur mon dos.

- Marie, ça va ?

Je tourne mon regard vers Neville, qui s'est accroupi à côté de moi. Il a vraiment l'air inquiet, et même si d'habitude je me fais une fierté de cacher mes sentiments, je suis contente qu'il soit là à avoir remarqué que ça n'allait pas. Mais, ça aussi, je ne le dirais pas..

J'ébauche un petit sourire et essuie mes yeux mouillés.

- Oui, oui, ça va, et toi ?

- Moi, ça va plutôt bien, je viens de laisser le plus célèbre Trio de Poudlard discuter d'affaires apparemment importantes, mais toi, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Vite, changer de sujet.

- Le « Trio »... Comment arrives-tu à les supporter, toujours les « meilleurs », à faire des cachotteries dans le dos de ceux qu'ils appellent leurs amis ?

Neville sourit, un peu mélancoliquement (il a déjà dû se poser cette question des milliers de fois, et je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir posée), mais répond d'une voix calme :

- Marie, je sais que tu ne les apprécies pas du tout, mais ils sont vraiment des gens biens, je te jure. Ils ont parfois besoin de moments à eux, c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas la peine de changer ce que tu ressens en haine contre eux, ça ne fera pas avancer les choses... Donc, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, tu peux bien vider ton sac une fois dans ta vie, non ?

C'est dingue, il respire vraiment la gentillesse. Potter et sa bande ne méritent pas de l'avoir comme ami, c'est clair. Il est tellement modeste par rapport à eux...

- Neville, c'est vraiment adorable, mais... Je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est...

- Tu sais, j'ai beau être maladroit, je ne laisserai jamais échapper un seul secret. Même à mes plantes. Alors, vas-y !

- Désolée, mais non. Je peux vraiment pas, là.

- Bon, alors, tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Tu aimes Snape, c'est ça ?

Alors, là. Bon sang. J'en suis estomaquée.

- Aha, je le savais ! L'un des seuls avantages à avoir été dans le fond des cachots en potions !

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil. Purée, ça fait si longtemps que ça ? Au moins un an ?

- Et... tu ne trouves pas ça... Bizarre ?

Là, c'est lui qui me regarde d'un air surpris.

- Pourquoi je trouverais ça bizarre ? On ne choisit pas vraiment la personne dont on tombe amoureux, non ? Bon, je n'aime pas Snape du tout, mais si tu penses que tu l'aimes, c'est que ton cœur a ses raisons !

- Neville, tu es vraiment un ami en or !

Je le serre dans mes bras de toutes mes forces, pendant qu'il rit.

Il n'empêche que le soir arrivant, je me maudis d'avoir accepté la requête de Draco sans y avoir réfléchit avant. Et même si Neville m'a réconfortée, comment dire ce que j'ai à dire à celui à qui je dois le dire ? (Cette phrase correspond parfaitement à mon état de confusion totale.) Alors que je sors de la salle commune, je croise Hermione accompagnée de –oh, surprise !- Parvati. Je cligne des yeux pour vérifier que je n'ai pas d'hallucination, et je remarque que la petite Miss Je-sais-tout lance souvent des coups d'œil furibonds à une… masse… étrange… Par les chaussettes de Merlin ! Mais, c'est Weasley et Brown ! Je suis partagée entre le rire (Weasley, en train de jouer au poulpe avec Brown sous le regard noir de Granger, ça vaut son poids en or), et la compassion (manifestement, elle n'est pas très heureuse de la formation de ce couple, et je me mets un peu à sa place), et finalement, après un coup d'œil amusé aux ventouses, je passe mon chemin sans accorder le moindre regard à Hermione. Ça, c'est pour toujours vouloir me disputer la place de première de la classe.

La pression monte au fur et à mesure que je descends vers les cachots. Mes pas résonnent sur les murs, et mes pensées s'embrouillent : qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Et s'il n'était pas dans son bureau ? _Impossible, il est sorti de table un peu avant moi, et il doit corriger nos parchemins…_ Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ? Hum, Monsieur, non, Professeur, non, Snape, euh, Sev… Severus… Ha. Ha. Ha.

Severus… Prénom étrange, mais qui sonne bien… Severus…

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas Peeves se faufiler derrière moi, et à quelques pas du bureau de l'homme qui me fait fantasmer, je me prends le buste de Paracelse sur le crâne. Et c'est le trou noir.

- Miss Hale ! Miss Hale ! Marie, merde, réveille-toi ! Marie !

Je sens une main sur ma joue. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, peur de savoir qui est là… En fait, même si je le voulais je n'y arriverais pas, j'ai déjà un mal de chien à réfléchir, alors bouger…

La main caresse doucement ma joue, passe presque sur le contour de mes lèvres, puis délicatement sur mes yeux. Ma paupière doit avoir frémi, car la main se retire, et j'entends la personne se lever. Dommage, c'était plutôt agréable. Je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux, redoutant que la personne ne soit pas celle que j'aimerais que ce soit, ou plutôt que ce soit elle… Aïe, mon crâne…

- Miss Hale ? Vous allez mieux ?

La voix a repris un ton froid et distant, cette voix… Cette voix…

- Où… où suis-je ?

- Dans mon bureau, Miss Hale. (La voix hésite un peu). Enfin, plus précisément dans mes appartements. Vous avez été assommée par ce co… Peeves, et je vous ai allongée au plus près.

Sur son lit. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je suis sur son lit.

- Je, euh…

Panne d'inspiration. Mes joues brûlent, je suis sûre que si quelqu'un décidait d'y mettre de la poudre de Cheminette, il pourrait aller quelque part.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, de euh, de vous déranger, S… hum, Monsieur.

Je me décide à lever mes yeux chocolats vers lui, et, apparemment c'était possible, je rougis encore plus. Il n'a pas sa cape, et sa chemise noire est à moitié déboutonnée en laissant entrevoir son torse. Il ne remarque visiblement pas ma gêne, et semble s'adoucir un peu.

- C'est plutôt que vous m'avez fait une grande frayeur, Ma- iss Hale. Le Baron Sanglant s'est chargé de Peeves à ma demande.

Un sourire niais s'étale un peu sur mon visage, et je le réprime aussitôt.

- Euh, merci, Professeur…

Il semble un peu tiquer au mot Professeur, mais reste impassible.

- Pas de quoi, Miss Hale.

Il agite sa baguette, et une chaise vient s'installer à côté du lit, à une distance respectable. C'est d'ailleurs un peu dommage, mais c'est beaucoup moins stressant.

- Que faisiez-vous dans cette partie des cachots ? Les dortoirs sont un peu plus haut.

Houlà. Que dire. Allongée n'étant pas une position très confortable pour discuter avec quelqu'un, j'essaie de me redresser et de me mettre assise, mais mes bras se dérobent sous moi et je faillis tomber du lit. Je dis bien failli, car deux mains me tiennent solidement les épaules et me replacent sur le lit.

- Désolée, je parviens à murmurer.

- Ne sois pas désolée quand ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Nos regards se croisent, et il doit lire la perplexité dans les miens, car il se rend compte qu'il vient de me tutoyer. Il paraît un instant hésitant, puis finit par me rallonger sur le lit.

- Patientez un peu, je vais vous chercher une potion qui fera passer votre mal de tête.

Toujours rouge, j'essaie de me calmer en regardant le plafond. Quelle chance que Slughorn n'ait pas repris les appartements de Snape, rien ne se serait passé pareil… Je l'entends revenir et mon cœur repart de plus belle.

Il tient deux gobelets à la main. Il m'en tend un et garde l'autre.

- Prenez d'abord ça, ça fera passer la douleur.

- Hum, je ne… vais pas réussir à boire assise, je parviens à articuler.

A peine plus surpris que moi par ma propre audace, il sourit un peu.

- Asseyez-vous en vous appuyant contre le mur, ça devrait aller.

Effectivement. Ce que je peux être stupide… Je m'exécute, et prend le gobelet. Je bois doucement, sous le regard de mon ancien professeur de Potions, mais je n'oserai pas lui demander où il a trouvé celles-là, étant donné qu'il fait maintenant la DCFM. Quand j'ai fini, je lui rends le verre, et je vois qu'il hésite à me donner l'autre. Pourtant, il finit par me le tendre. Je hume l'odeur délicieuse qui s'en dégage, ça me rappelle tellement de choses… Un mélange d'odeur humide d'une cave –ou d'un cachot, en fait-, des relents un peu chocolatés, et… Soudain, j'écarquille les yeux, et les tourne vers Snape.

- Mais… C'est… de l'Amortensia !

On dirait qu'il vient d'avaler un bézoard de travers.

- Ah ? J'ai… dû me tromper de potion, excusez-moi.

Puis il tente de rattraper un peu le coup.

- Slughorn a fait du bon travail, à ce que je vois, et vous êtes toujours aussi douée ! Très peu de gens peuvent reconnaître une potion, et…

Il ne sait plus quoi dire, et prend mon gobelet, que je ne lâche pas sous l'effet de la surprise. Et sans que je le veuille, je me mets à rire, doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, c'est nerveux… Je cache ma bouche de ma main droite, tandis que ma main gauche n'a toujours pas lâché le verre. Snape me regarde d'un air mi-inquiet, mi-fâché. Il doit penser que je me fous de lui, mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter…

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, et j'ai l'impression qu'un liquide chaud coule dans mes veines. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens totalement dénuée de timidité.

- Est-ce que… c'est vraiment une erreur de votre part ?

Il me regarde, bouche-bée. La timidité afflue, mais ne reprend pas totalement le contrôle.

- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait-il ? demande-t-il d'un air un peu agacé.

- …Tout.

Un silence s'installe.

- Si je répondais oui ?

- Alors, je serais un peu déçue.

Purée, une montée d'adrénaline me rend-elle loquace, ou quoi ?

- Et si j'avais répondu non ?

- … Ca… ça m'aurait plus plu…

Sa poigne autour du verre se desserre un peu, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir dit une énorme connerie (en fait, c'est le cas, pourquoi je ne suis pas timide comme d'habitude, là ?), mais sa main revient aussitôt. Sur la mienne, maintenant.

- Miss Hale, que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Mes mains tremblent, et ma voix aussi. Vite, répondre quelque chose…

- Je veux dire que, euh… Je n'ai pas besoin de ce philtre.

Les yeux dans les yeux, aucun de nous ne bouge. Puis, lentement, il se penche et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Un énorme frisson me parcourt, mais la sensation de bonheur est gâchée par quelqu'un qui toque à la porte. On se redresse tous deux aux aguets, et Snape se racle la gorge.

- Miss Hale, vous pouvez partir, je pense que vous allez mieux. Revenez demain pour me dire comment la douleur a évolué, et n'hésitez pas à repasser si ça ne va pas.

Je me lève, et sans lui jeter de regard, marmonne un « Merci, Monsieur », et m'en vais sans me retourner. Je croise Slughorn à la porte qui me salue d'un « Bonjour, Miss Hale ! » et malgré mon envie de l'envoyer paître, ce vieux bovin, je lui réponds poliment, et retourne vers les dortoirs, ou Draco est peut-être déjà rentré. J'entends seulement Slughorn dire à Severus :

- Eh bien, vous faites votre propre infirmerie ?

Le lendemain, je recevais une lettre, signée « it'S for EVER US.. »


	4. Cédric Diggory - Hoqueti hoqueta

Depuis que Sirius Black s'est introduit dans le château, Poudlard devient de plus en plus difficile à vivre. Tous les élèves chuchotent dans les couloirs, les professeurs nous accompagnent entre chaque cours, et ces satanés Détraqueurs rôdent partout autour. Je ne supporte pas ces créatures, surtout depuis le match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle. Le pauvre Potter a failli y passer, à cause d'eux, et bien que je sois contente que ma maison ait gagné, je trouve que cette victoire n'est pas tout à fait juste. C'est aussi ce que pense Cédric… Je souris en repensant à la discussion : depuis quelques temps, il ne me parlait plus vraiment, et finalement, les incidents sont un bon sujet de conversation !

Bref, trêve de parlotte, il faut absolument que je retrouve Eloïse pour que l'on puisse aller à Pré-au-Lard. On a quand même le droit d'y aller, ce serait bête de rater ça ! En plus, le village sous la neige est tellement joli… J'arrive en courant dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, m'attendant à y trouver mon amie. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Etant d'une nature un peu timide, j'arrête ma course folle pour traverser un peu plus discrètement la salle commune vers les dortoirs.

- Eloïse ?

- Mmmmh….

La couverture roulée en boule sur un lit bouge légèrement.

- Euh, tu as oublié qu'on devait aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Mmmh… Je viens pas…

- Tu rigoles ? Ca fait plus d'une semaine qu'on en parle !

Elle ne répond pas. Un silence s'installe, silence… pas très silencieux. Des sanglots étouffés viennent de la couverture. Inquiète, je vais vers elle.

- Eloïse, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Non ! Ne viens pas !

Et elle se met à pleurer plus fort. Mais…

- Eloïse ?

Je m'assois à côté d'elle sur son lit. Je commence à lui passer une main que j'espère amicale et réconfortante dans le dos, mais ça ne la calme pas.

- Eloïse, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Elle renifle un grand coup, et commence à enlever la couverture de sa tête. Il n'y a que ses yeux larmoyants qui dépassent, mais j'ai déjà l'impression que quelque chose n'est pas normal… NOM D'UN GNOME !

- C'est horrible, hein ? demande-t-elle rhétoriquement en pleurant.

- Mais, mais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton nez ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi il est sur ta joue ?!

- J-j-j'ai voulu en-en-enlever mes b-b-boutons d'acné, m-m-mais…

Elle n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que je comprenne que ça a, comment dire, foiré.

- … Et tu as déplacé ton nez au lieu des boutons, je conclus en me mordant la lèvre.

- T-t-tu ne peux p-p-pas m-m-m'aider ?

- Tu sais très bien que les Métamorphoses, j'y suis pas non plus super forte, j'aurais trop peur d'empirer les choses… Il faudrait mieux aller voir Madame Pomfresh…

Elle se remet à sangloter de plus belle.

- Tu m'aides à t-t-traverser Poudlard alors ?

- Bien sûr !

Ni une, ni deux, je lui enfile un sweat-shirt à capuche et lui enroule une grosse écharpe autour du coup : le camouflage est parfait (encore heureux qu'on ne soit pas en été…). Bon, on voit qu'elle a pleuré, mais au moins on ne sait pas pourquoi. Nous sortons du dortoir en catimini, mais au moment où l'on entre dans la salle commune… on entre aussi dans quelqu'un.

- Par le boxer de Merlin, vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ? peste le garçon en question.

Super. Zacharias Smith. Le type sur lequel tomber si on veut se pourrir définitivement la journée. Il a beau être trois années en dessous de nous, il ouvre sa grande g… bouche à qui mieux mieux et toujours pour cracher sa mauvaise humeur. Tout ça parce qu'il serait un descendant lointain de Helga Poufsouffle… Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour lui balancer une réplique cinglante (ne vous fiez pas à ma timidité, quand elle laisse place à la colère, ça balance pas mal), ses yeux s'écarquillent sur Eloïse.

- Merde alors…

Mon amie comprend aussitôt que l'écharpe est un peu tombée, et essaie de camoufler son nez, mais le mal est fait. Smith tend la main à une vitesse phénoménale (sa revendication de la place de Poursuiveur n'est peut-être pas totalement usurpée, en fait), et enlève l'écharpe. Il se met alors à exploser de rire, ce qui amène toutes les personnes présentes qui n'avaient pas tourné la tête vers nous à le faire. Dont Cédric. Un gros creux se forme dans mon estomac. Bien que ça fasse cinq ans qu'on est dans la même classe, je n'ai remarqué que très récemment que j'avais un faible pour lui, et ce Smith me ridiculise, moi et Eloïse, là, maintenant ? Je bouillonne littéralement, surtout que ce crétin continue sur sa lancée :

- Regardez, les gens, Midgen a eu quelques problèmes en Métamorphose ! Ses boutons d'acné sont tellement importants qu'il est plus facile de transmuter son nez !

Quelques personnes se mettent à rire. Eloïse n'est pas très appréciée, mais personne ne connaît Eloïse comme je la connais, et ils se permettent de se foutre d'elle ? Ni une ni deux, je sors ma baguette.

- Ecoute, Smith, quand tu auras fini de faire le malin, tu nous laisseras aller à l'infirmerie ? Quoique tu devrais nous y accompagner aussi, pour que Pomfresh puisse te mettre un semblant de cerveau dans ton crâne… A Poufsouffle, on s'entraide, si tu veux te payer de la gueule des gens, tu vas le faire ailleurs, fils à papa. Et dépêche-toi ou tu comprendras vite qu'avoir des boutons sur la figure n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui, à me parler comme ça ? demande-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

- Pour une cinquième année ayant légèrement plus d'expérience que toi. Leçon numéro un : ne jamais provoquer quelqu'un qui a une baguette._ Furunculus_.

Aussitôt, d'énormes boutons se mettent à pulluler sur son visage, sous ses yeux horrifiés.

- Leçon numéro deux, toujours prendre des menaces au sérieux. Surtout quand on ne sait pas quel est le meilleur sortilège de l'adversaire. Tu nous laisses passer, maintenant, ou tu veux que je t'organise un tête à tête avec le calamar ?

Il me lance un regard mi-effrayé, mi-dégoûté, et s'écarte légèrement. Je lui reprends l'écharpe des mains, et la donne à Eloïse, qui a observé la scène sans bouger, les yeux ronds. Elle m'adresse un sourire (il faut quand même que Madame Pomfresh fasse quelque chose, c'est vraiment perturbant, ce nez sur la joue), et enfile l'écharpe. Quelques minutes plus tard, je la laisse aux bons soins d'une infirmière affolée.

0 0 0 0

Enfin, c'est malin, mais du coup mon plan de sortie à Pré-au-Lard tombe à l'eau. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré, car il se met à tomber de la neige. Je m'assois sur un muret de la cour (qui ressemble à un cloître, en fait) et je regarde les flocons tomber. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé… Et bam, pas de Pré-au-Lard, et paf, ce crétin de Smith…

- Suna ?

Cette voix…

- Cédric ? Qu'est-ce que…

Ben tiens, la timidité, ça s'en va et ça revient, hein.

- Je crois que tu voulais aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Eloïse, non ? me demande-t-il en souriant.

Je hoche la tête, en espérant qu'il mette mes joues rouges sur le compte du froid.

- Et, hum, voilà, comme c'est pas génial d'y aller toute seule, je me demandais si tu voulais bien que je, hum, t'accompagne.

Il a dit tout ça sans me lâcher des yeux, mais, est-ce que c'est moi, ou lui aussi rougit ? Stop stop stop, on arrête de se faire des films. Ce n'est que Cédric Diggory, l'un des mecs les plus canons, des plus sympas et des plus cools de Poudlard, quelqu'un qui ne peut pas voir une brune frisée aux yeux noirs comme autre chose qu'une amie ! Surtout quand des bombes asiatiques se baladent dans les couloirs…

- Euh, c'est non ? demande-t-il un peu désorienté.

Ah, effectivement, le silence est parfois une réponse, mais là c'est plutôt une mauvaise idée. Mais comment j'aurais pu me douter qu'il m'inviterait à Pré-au-Lard, moi ?

- Ben, euh, oui ! Oui, bien sûr !

Il paraît soulagé. Mon cerveau tourne à toute vitesse, mais, par tous les hippogriffes, je n'arrive qu'à la conclusion que je suis en train de rêver ! Et encore, même dans mes rêves j'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse arriver…

- On y va ?

Je hoche à nouveau la tête, mais un peu plus frénétiquement (comment passer pour une gourde en deux minutes, par Suna Jones !). Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin que Cédric entame la conversation, et j'ai l'impression qu'il est presque aussi gêné que moi. Il commence à parler de Sirius Black, et finalement ce n'est pas si difficile que ça de lui parler (quand je pense qu'en cinq ans on ne s'est parlé que par à-coups, c'est tellement bête !).

- Au fait, c'était plutôt marrant, tout à l'heure, je voulais te le dire, me dit-il dans un grand sourire.

- Tout à l'heure ?

- Tu sais, avec un certain deuxième année légèrement insupportable !

Je me remets aussitôt à rougir.

- Oh… Euh, il m'a énervé, pourtant, ça ne me, euh m'arrive pas souvent, et du coup, c'est un peu parti, hum, comment dire, en… cacahuète.

- Boh, il l'avait bien cherché, hein.

Je m'arrête un instant, stupéfaite. C'est bien Cédric Diggory qui vient de parler ? Celui qui ne cherche jamais d'emmerdes à personne, celui qui est ami avec tout le monde ?

- Ben quoi ? me fait-il en regardant sur le côté. C'est vrai, non ?

C'est trop adorable ! (Mon dieu, je me fais l'effet d'une groupie, là.) Mes lèvres s'étendent en un grand sourire, qui se transforme en petit rire… Il repose ses yeux sur moi, l'air interloqué. Et c'est le moment que choisit ma gorge pour avoir le hoquet. Je mets mes mains sur ma bouche, mais ça ne change rien au problème. Cette fois-ci c'est à son tour de rire, d'un rire discret mais craquant. Les mains toujours sur la bouche, je baisse la tête pour que mes boucles brunes recouvrent mes yeux et mes joues rougissantes.

- Eh, Suna ?

Je sens sa main se placer sous mon menton, et il relève mon visage pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux, mes mains toujours sur ma bouche.

- En fait, j'avais quelque chose à te dire, et j'ai profité de l'occasion géniale qui s'est présentée.

Mon cœur s'emballe. Hip, un hoquet. De son autre main, il écarte les miennes.

- Voilà, je…

Hip. Son sourire s'agrandit. Et il le pose sur mes lèvres, délicatement. Un courant chaud me parcourt, jusqu'aux bout des doigts et des orteils. Un peu trop vite, il éloigne son visage du mien il sourit toujours, et je l'imite. Je ne remarque même pas que mon hoquet est passé.

- Je t'aime.


End file.
